


Drink Up

by sajastar



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajastar/pseuds/sajastar
Summary: When Eddie and Dan persuade Venom to try something new, their quiet evening in gets confusing.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Venom-X-Change-2020





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts).



“Come on, it’s good for you!” Dan waved the smoothie in front of Venom’s face as though that would be tantalizing.

 **“Brains are good for us,”** Venom countered. “ **That is gross.”**

“It’s basically a milkshake. You love milkshakes,” Eddie tried.

 **“I love chocolate,”** Venom corrected. 

“You haven’t even tasted it,” Dan argued. 

**“Eddie tasted it. So I tasted it.”**

Eddie shrugged. “You should ty it yourself. Sometimes things taste different for you. Like potatoes.” 

It was purple. The only purple foods Venom enjoyed were intestines. “Come on Venom, you can try anything once.” Venom looked as Dan’s hand, holding the glass of smoothie, made a coaxing gesture towards them. He couldn’t say no to both of them.

 **“You two gang up on me,”** Venom muttered, more annoyed on principle than anything. He leaned forward to take a sip. 

The spongy tissue of Venom’s mouth soaked up the fruity sludge immediately. He tried to contract his mouth folds to swallow, but instead the muscles of his mouth cramped up, making him gag a little. He tried again, but the berry flavor was too strong. He was not going to be able to swallow this plant soup. There was no way. 

“So?” Dan asked.

 **“Delicious,”** Venom managed. 

The humans settled down in front of the TV with their smoothies. The sitcom started. Eddie leaned against Dan, who put an arm around him. 

Normally Venom would go back inside, leaving only a few tendrils out to wrap around his partners. But returning to his liquid form would mean absorbing the smoothie into his mass, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he found himself awkwardly hovering behind them. 

He glanced at the potted plant at the window, only a few tantalizing feet away. His partners were preoccupied with the narrative and each other. This was his chance.

“V?” Eddie asked, not glancing away from the TV. Venom froze.

**“Eddie.”**

“You want to get in on this?” Venom, from behind, could feel but not see the small smile plucking at the corner of his mouth.

**“I am… good.”**

Dan glanced back at him. “What are you getting up to?” 

**“Watching the show.”**

“Does it look different from back there?”

**“No. I thought— It turns out it is not interesting.”**

“Oookaaay,” Eddie said, stretching out the vowels as though giving himself time to think.

Dan’s eyebrows knit slightly. “Venom, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?”

 **“You were doing fine. Just keep…”** Venom gestured awkwardly to the TV with Eddie’s hand. “ **Sometimes I just want to be outside.”**

Eddie was fully ignoring the TV now. “It’s just that usually when you’re restless you don’t want to be outside _separate_ , you want to be like, you outside and me inside and we go for a climb or something.”

**“I am not in the mood to go climbing. I want to watch TV.”**

“So what’s this about?”

**“It is— This— No. Eddie. There is no ‘about.’”**

“We’ve been together for five months now and ‘separate’ is a taboo word with you and suddenly you want space and that doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“Eddie,” Dan said softly. “He’ll talk about it when he wants to.”

Eddie gave him a sharp look, then after a moment shrugged and leaned his head on Dan’s shoulder again. 

Venom gave up on sneaking to the plant.

They watched the rest of the show together. Eddie turned off the TV with a yawn. “ **Bed,”** Venom suggested. 

“You staying tonight?” Eddie mumbled into Dan’s chest. 

“I’ve got an early day tomorrow,” Dan said apologetically.

“Hm. Kiss goodnight?” Dan bent down and kissed him softly, then looked up at Venom with a smile. “Your turn, V.”

**“Um.”**

Dan waited for Venom to pull closer. There was a pause. “It—okay,” Dan said with a guardedness that Venom couldn’t stand. He pulled Dan close and kissed him.

Dan returned the kiss quickly, his stiffness melting. “You taste funny,” he murmured when Venom pulled away. “You never taste like anything.”

 **“It is the smoothie,”** Venom admitted, ready to come clean. 

Before he could explain, Eddie caught Venom’s mouth with his own and slid his tongue inside, curiosity seeping through their bond.

It wasn’t that Venom couldn’t kiss and talk at the same time. It was that continuing the conversation while kissing was, in Venom’s mind, one of the chief perks of psychic communication and, in Eddie’s mind, one of Venom’s more annoying habits. When they were kissing, Eddie preferred if he refrained from interrupting with smart-ass remarks.

So Venom didn’t say anything as Eddie somehow got his tongue around the barricade of teeth to press it against the folds of flesh on the roof of Venom’s mouth.

He pulled back abruptly. “The fuck was that? Are you _bleeding?”_

“What?” Dan looked back and forth between them.

**“That was smoothie.”**

Eddie tugged on Venom’s jaw and he let it drop open, unhinged, so Eddie could peer inside. “What _is_ that?” Venom could sense fascination and disgust mingling in his thoughts.

 **“That is how I drink,”** he informed Eddie.

Eddie seemed to realize that his emotions were showing and instantly locked the disgust away.

 **“I was not offended,”** Venom said mildly. 

“What?” Dan repeated, sounding a little exasperated. 

Eddie turned to Dan. “Venom’s mouth is like a sponge full of liquid?” 

**“Eddie thinks my method of drinking is strange and gross,”** Venom clarified.

“I—” Eddie began, embarrassed.

 **“I did not say I minded.”** Humans were so sensitive.

“Why can’t you just… drink?” Eddie asked, baffled.

**“I do not have lips to sip or a flat tongue to lap up liquid.”**

Eddie shrugged. “You could if you wanted to.”

**“I could have lots of things if I wanted to, but this form is the most natural for me.”**

“So what’s the smoothie still doing in there?” Dan cut in. “Didn’t you say it gets squeezed down your throat?”

**“I… could not."**

Eddie looked confused, and then picked up the lingering repulsion in Venom’s thoughts. “You could have just said something.”

 **“I did,”** Venom protested.

“You could have said more things.”

**“You were so excited.”**

“You’ve been holding it in your mouth this whole time?” Dan asked at the same moment that Eddie asked, “What on Earth were you going to do with it?”

**“Yes. I was going to feed it to the plant.”**

“Couldn’t you just absorb it into my body somehow?” Eddie suggested.

**“Not without absorbing it into mine first. I thought the plant might like it, because of the cannibalism.”**

“Okay, again, _what?”_ Dan asked. 

Venom looked at Dan. “ **You said last week that dead plants are made into food for other plants. The smoothie is made of plant. So I thought the basil might eat it.”**

Dan glanced at the small, scraggling bit of stem. “You mean composting? I don’t think smoothie counts as compost.”

**“Okay.”**

“I’m sorry it was so gross. Next time I’ll make something with chocolate,” Dan promised.

Eddie titled his head toward the kitchen. “Tell you what, why don’t you spit that in the sink and we’ll make some cocoa to wash the taste out of your mouth?”

Venom purred in response. “ **Dan, stay for cocoa.”**

“Well, I guess I can stay a little longer. If you insist,” Dan said with a smile. 

Eddie started the water boiling while Venom leaned over and spit several cups of purple sludge into the sink. “Do you ever just like… keep stuff in there?” Eddie asked, eyeing the three cups of liquid Venom had just ejected from his mouth.

**“Brain liquids.”**

Dan fetched mugs from the cupboard. “What do you take Eddie’s cerebrospinal fluid for?”

 **“Not Eddie’s,”** Venom clarified.

“Oh.”

**“It is a snack for later.”**

Eddie poured out the boiling water as Dan added the mix. They took their first sips in silence.

“Better?” Dan asked, glancing at Venom.

**"Yessss."**

Eddie smiled and clinked his mug against Venom’s. “Yeah, let’s stick with cocoa from here on out. That’s always a winner.”


End file.
